The Big News
by dianty
Summary: JD has found out that Kim is pregnant. He has panicked and proposed to her. Not knowing where else to turn. JD goes to the hospital immediately the next morning to seek out the advice of Turk, Carla, and Elliot.
1. The Big News

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or the charactors. The original story, ideas, and charactors are of my imagination. Any resemblence to real people or places is coincidental.

The Big News

I rush into Sacrad Heart hospital wearing an old pair of denim jeans, a t-shirt inside out, and wind-blown hair which was standing straight up. _Damn-it I said be casual, _I slow my pace and attempt on overly casual walk with a fake wave to a group of residents._ Casual….causal. Forget it. Who can be casual at a time like this!_

I pick up the pace until I am practically running around the corner to the nurse's station.

"Hey….guys," I breathlessly pant. _I have to start working out more. Not that my abs need it. They are a six-pack of….stay focused! _

Elliot, Carla, and Turk turn to me. "Hi JD," they chorus.

"Kim's pregnant!" I lean on the nurse's station attempting to catch my breath.

Elliot stares at me with enlarged eyes. Carla starts crying and muttering something along the lines of congratulations and these darn hormones.

"Dude, that is not FUNNY!" Turk exclaims, "Your hair is a mess. No Hair-met today?" Turk crinkles up his face.

"No I rushed over here right from Kim's house." I straighten up now that I have caught my breath. I run my hands through my thick locks of hair. _I do have fantastic, thick locks of hair. Wish I had time to comb my hair this morning._

Elliot raises her eyebrows and shakes her head, "Can we stay focused on the 'I just got my girlfriend pregnant' thing?"

"Yeah, I am NOT joking! And it gets worse…" I stare off into space.

I and Kim are uncomfortabley sitting on a tan sofa with black overstuffed pillows. Black modern lamps with pink lamp shades provide lighting. We are partly uncomfortable due to the oversized pillows pushing us off the sofa, but mostly due to the conversation.

"JD, You havn't heard a word I have said." Kim looks at me and absent mindedly plays with the tissue in her hands.

"Yes, I have," I get down on one knee and say, "Will you marry me?" _Please say no, Please say no…Be the responsible one damn-it!_

Kim's eyes welled up, a large tear excaping her long lashes. She grabs me and gives me a long, wet kiss and a hug. I would have enjoyd the kiss under different circumstances.

"What?" the three responded in unison again after hearing the spontaneous proposal.

_Ok, they have to stop doing that! _"I did," I confessed, "It was either that or ask if the baby was mine. I thought that would be tactless." _Is the baby mine? Of course it is, I am a doctor and I know how babies are made…"_

"It has to be mine, right?" I am now a little worried.

Dr. Cox walks by the nurse's station his head in a chart.

"Yes Bambi, it would have to be yours. Why would you think such a thing? You can't go around just proposing to girls just because you get them pregnant. Marriage is about love…," Carla begins to tell me what I should do. Elliot nods her head in agreement.

"Ehh-x-cuuse me! Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Dr. Cox takes three steps back and stands behind me. Cox folds his arms on his chest, "Well, now Theresa, this could go down in the history books. You finally grew a pair and knocked a girl up! Then you proposed to her in hopes that would, just a sec," Makes invisible quotation marks, "fix everything". Dr Cox walks away laughing and muttering to himself.

_I am just going to ignore him. I have more pressing things to take care of. Like my hiar, God how does it stand straight up like that? _I attempt once again to flatten the locks. _The baby, the proposal, what am I going to do? _Panic begins to take over.

"So, guys what do I do?"


	2. Who Needs Friends

Who Needs Friends

Kelso strolled up behind the group, "I don't pay you to stand around and socialize. Get to work!"

The group quickly went about their work. Karla remained at the desk continuing to file papers into patients' charts. Turk began briefing room 203 on the exploratory abdominal surgery and Elliot checked on the diabetic which was admitted last night from the ER. JD gathered up his patients' charts.

Even though he had started his day, JD continued to focus on the baby and proposal. The day went quickly as most do at Sacred Heart. At the end of the day he found himself standing on the roof overlooking the parking lot with no further resolution to his dilemma. JD tried multiple times to find someone to advise him. Karla had been preoccupied with caring for the five admits and picking out baby names. _Turk and Karla totally should name their baby Sasha. I am gonna have to remember to tell them that. _

Turk was in surgery all day. JD attempted to catch him in-between surgeries. At nine AM, JD stood staring through the glass separating him from the operating home. _Turk is so hot when he is operating…Way to go Chocolate bear! _"Tuuurrkkk!" JD pounded on the glass. Everyone jumped and glared in the direction of the disturbance. Turk who was in the middle of creating an incision, missed and blood squirted onto his face mask. _I thought he was finished with surgery at ten. _JD realized he was an hour early and quickly ducked behind below the glass. _I will catch him later. _

JD tried to talk to Elliot but she is surprisingly stealthy. He managed to corner her at lunch in the cafeteria but she pulled an unexpected rabbit from her hat. _I always wanted a bunny. Too bad she couldn't really remove a cute, fuzzy bunny from a top hat. _

Elliot slowly crept into the cafeteria, cautiously and surveyed the room for JD. _Thank God he's not here. Avoiding him today has taken all my energy. Really, how am I suppose to know what to do about his stupidity? Oh, chocolate pudding day. I love chocolate pudding day. Wish it wasn't so fattening. Oh no. Am I getting fat? My jeans were taught the other night. Frick, I can NOT gain anymore weight. A little cup won't hurt, will it? _Elliot disappointed, stared at the bowel of the sweet, forbidden fruit.

"Hi Elliot!" JD waved at Elliot from the doorway of the cafeteria. _You're not getting away from me this time. _JD power walked and stood behind Elliot in the Cafeteria line.

_Frick! Why did have to eat. _"Hey JD" Elliot unenthusiastically responded with a fake smile. "Oh, hi Kim! How are you?" Elliot looked over JD's shoulder.

JD panicked and turned around to greet the nonexistent Kim. "Ha ha. Very funny Elliot," He turned back around to face her, "but seriously.." She was gone. _She is as nimble as a kitten and as quiet as a mouse._ JD turns in a circle searching in vain for Elliot._ Where did she go and how does she do that? I seriously need to find out so that I can escape Dr. Cox's rambling. _

A raindrop landed on JD's nose, followed by another, and another. JD looked up at the foreboding sky. Depressed and lonely, he slumped into a fetal position on the roof's floor. JD closed his eyes and prayed that when he opened them life would be easier.

Two hours later….

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" JD felt his side being jabbed by a surprising strong force. JD slowly opened eyes, and focused on a pair of scuffed, white sneakers inches from his face.


	3. Rain washes my Fears Away

Chapter 3: Rain Washes my Fears Away

JD turned over onto his back and looked up to find Kim standing over him. He pushed himself into a sitting position. He was unsure how long he had been laying on the roof, but if the imprintaiton of cement and the moon fixated in the sky were a clue. It had been hours. JD rubbed his eyes with both his fists trying to ensure that Kim was not a figment of imagination. Kim offered her hand to assist JD to his feet. Convinced Kim was real, he allowed her to assist him.

"What are you doing up here?" She questioned him, watching him intently. "And why were you sleeping up here?" _I've always known he was weird, but this really is strange…even for him. _

"Hey Kim. How are you? Fancy meeting you here," JD responded slowly. He was still unsure of how to respond to her after she said no to his proposal. Looking at his watch, he realized he had been laying on the roof for nearly three hours. _What have I been doing up here? Oh, that's right, re-living last night over and over again. _

Kim sat on the tan sofa; she was leaning slightly forward hugging JD. _Wow, this is the life. I'm gonna get married, I'm gonna get married. _Silently chanting, JD envisioned him and Turk happily trying on tuxedos and top hats in a wedding salon. They began singing "going to the chapel" while doing an elaborate box step.

"JD! Are you listening?" Kim pulled away from the hug and impatiently interrupted JD's thoughts.

"We're going to the…" JD whispered, and then said, "Yeah, of course I am listening"

Kim diverted her eyes and quietly said, "I just said I do not want to get married." She stared at her shoes not wanting to meet JD's watery eyes.

"Was it because I cried? Well, it wasn't really tears, I had …"

Kim finish JD's sentence, "I had something in my eye, I know."

"I did have something in my eye…" JD insisted. _A big fat tear as you tore my heart out of my chest. _

Rolling her eyes with frustration Kim replied, "Look, I did not mean to break your heart. I don't think we need to rush into getting married." Kim began pacing as she nervously spoke, "Only 50 of marriages make it. Knowing that, I do not want to put us any higher on the divorce rate. If we get married now, when our kid is 16, he or she is going figure out we got married just because I was pregnant." _I'm ranting, I know. But, does JD really think getting married will fix everything? It would just cause more problems. I love JD, but really Marriage is sacred. _"I don't want to explain to this child that we got married just because of him or her. I want us to make, but rushing into marriage will not ensure that." She paused, reaching her right hand up to JD's cheek, "I want us to make it. I want to get married when it is right, not because of life circumstances. Marriage is shouldn't be taken lightly." Taking a deep breath, Kim pleaded, "Do you understand?" Smiling feebly at JD, she awaited his answer.

"Yeah, I get it. I am glad you said no. Really I am. I didn't want to get married anyway." JD confessed. "I mean initially I really wanted to, but then I realized that I am not ready for all that" JD's right hand fanning in front as if shooing the idea of marriage away. _I think the rain was good for me. Helped me clear my head. _

"So we're good right?" Kim reluctantly asked. "I need you to be focus on this baby. He or she is all we need to worry about. Our relationship will get stronger and then maybe we will get married. But the baby comes first. No more childish antics, like trying to avoid me. Ok?"

"Yeah, the baby comes first. And, I wasn't trying to avoid you." _I really need Elliot to teach me her incredible hiding and fleeing techniques. She is as nimble as a kitten!_

"Ducking into the men's bathroom every time you saw me, is trying to avoid me JD" Kim rolled her eyes. JD wrapped his arms around Kim's waist as the two left the rooftop.

**Authors note: I know the ending may seem a little corny, but oh well. Feel free to provide me with some constructive criticisms or suggestions. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
